Unbelievable
by inu-death-demon
Summary: What happens when Syaoran gets arrested for trespassing? What happens when Sakura's dad finds her walking around, and not in school? I know that some of the names are like, not true, but go with it. :D R&R Please!


Unbelievable

'Oh my god, I can't believe this happened, not now. This couldn't have happened at a worse time.' She thought as she watched the police take him away in hand cuffs. She just couldn't believe it. He was getting arrested, for trespassing on school property. The vice principle looked at her smugly, as if saying 'Ha! I finally got you! I won this time. And you could do nothing about it.' As she watched him get walked to the car in handcuffs, tears started to swell in her eyes, more and more of them acquired until finally they over filled and started pouring down her face, like little rivers, making trails where they went, like the river does to the land over time. She watched him get into the car, saw him look out the window at her and smile a feeble smile, trying to make her feel better. It didn't work; it just made the tears come harder. She just sat there, staring at him, taking it all in, slowly. He was arrested. The love of her life, everything she ever wanted, was arrested, he was going to jail. 'This isn't happening,' she remembered thinking, 'It just isn't happening, I'm going to wake up and realize that it's all just a dream. That's all, just a dream.' But even as she said it, she knew she was lying to herself, she wasn't going to wake up from some dream and breathe easier knowing that he was safe in his bed, it wasn't a dream. It was real.

'The taste of sugar sure reminds me of you kiss I like the way that they both linger on my lips kisses remind me of a field of butterflies it must be the way my heart is fluttering inside, beautiful distractions make every thought a chain reaction.'

Their song, the song they shared together, popped into her head. As she softly sang it to herself, she started to sob. It was all her fault, she was the one that asked him to go there and see her. She was the one who didn't see the vice principle coming. But yet she did nothing. Some people might argue it, say that it wasn't her fault, that he could've not come, told her no, and that she couldn't have done anything about him coming, that by the time she knew, he was already there, but she would hold firm to the thought that it was her fault he was going to jail. She didn't know what to do. This meant never seeing him again, never hugging him, never kissing him, or cuddling with him. No more seeing him smile that sexy smile that always made her happy and sometimes even put butterflies in her stomach. He was the only one who could do that to her, everyone else she had ever dated, they just couldn't do that. Not even close, he could look at her, just look to see, and she would smile, he could touch her, and her breath would catch, she would catch a glimpse of him and be happy for the rest of the day.

As she came back to earth, she noticed that the vice principle was talking to the secretary about something. Since he kept looking in her direction, she knew it had to be something to do with her.

"I'm glad she came in and told us he was here. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for some time now." Said the vice principle, thinking that she couldn't hear him over her sobs.

"Yea, that Nikoles girl really helped us out with this, didn't she?" Nikoles? Did they mean Tiki Nikoles? They had to; she was the only Nikoles in the school. I can't believe she would tell on her like that. She never knew that she would go that low, I mean, sure, they were in a fight, but, to tell something of that magnitude, knowing that this could happen it baffled her.

When she got up, she didn't pay attention to the vice principle or the secretary telling her to go back to class. She had one thought on her mind. One thought only. And that was to find Tiki Nikoles. When she walked into Tiki's class, she marched right up the row, right to her desk, not wasting any time.

"How could you! How could you do something like that! I can't believe you! You stupid fucking bitch. You know how the fuck this feels, to have to go behind everyone's back, just so you can see your boyfriend, you understand, why the fuck did you do it! How could you have the fucking guts to do something like that!" She screamed, over and over again with fresh tears streaming down her face and falling to the floor, but she didn't pay attention to them, she just let them run, she yelled until her voice was hoarse with yelling, and by that time, everyone was around them, wondering what had happened, classes from down the hall had heard it and decided to come check it out, despite the protests of the teachers.

"You don't fucking deserve him. That's why. I did it because he deserves so much better then you. No one is right for him. I couldn't fucking believe it when he told me that he had fallen for you, I mean, he knew what you did to Tora, why couldn't he see it? See that you would do the same thing to him? I just couldn't handle it anymore. I had to do it. I love him too much." Tiki yelled back, covering her mouth when the last part came out, looking shocked that she had said it out loud. "Oh no."

"So you thought that the best thing for him would be to get him FUCKING ARRESTED? Where's the logic in that Tiki? I mean, if you really loved him, you'd want him happy, right?"

"Not if it meant being with you." Tiki simply stated. "I've always resented you. Ever since I met you. I could never see how any of the guys could like you. I just didn't see. But now I've got what I want. You don't have him. No one does."

She looked at Tiki, not believing what she was hearing.

"You honestly think that this is going to stop us from going out! You must be dumber then I first thought" she yelled before stalking out of the classroom, and proceeding to leave the premises. So they would call the cops, or her parents, why should she care? She had nothing more to live for.

She walked and walked until she reached her destination. It was their spot. So what if it was freezing outside? So what if you couldn't really hear the water running today cause it was frozen over a little? It still meant something to her, to just sit there, remembering when they would sit there. They just sat there and talked. And as far as she could remember, they didn't even kiss. They had claimed this spot as their own.

Just thinking about it made the tears fall again. 'I know!' She thought as she jumped up and almost slipped on the frozen ground. Catching her balance, she jumped over the fence that cut the trail from the creek and ran towards the courthouse. She would go see him! Tell him the news. And she had some money on her, that he had given her, she could maybe bail him out. Not that 30 dollars could really help, but he should have money on him. She could use that too.

She didn't stop running until she was a block away from the court house. Then she saw something she didn't want to see at the moment. It was her dad, he was in front of the courthouse sitting in his truck, it seemed like he was waiting for her. When he saw her, he opened his door and got out. He was smoking a cigarette and seemed quite calm as he threw it down on the pavement and snuffed it out with the sole of his shoe. He walked around his truck slowly and stopped when he reached the passenger side door. She just walked past him and looked determinedly ahead. He wasn't going to stop her from doing this.

"Sami,"

"No, I'm not going with you. I'm going to go in there and see him and bail him out. It's my fault he's in there. I have to do this. I have to see him."

"I know. I'm not trying to make you come home with me. I want you to see him. And I'm going to bail him out for you. They didn't really have a right to take him to jail for this." She stopped, turned around, and looked at him shocked. He was going to help her?

"Well then, I guess, Uh, Thank you." She said as she hugged him. "Thank you so much." Her dad looked down at her and smiled, taking her hand and pulling her into the courthouse.

Not an hour later, her dad had argued with them and finally got them to release him, and free of charge also. She was sitting on the other side of the room, biting her nails with closed eyes, hoping to god that they would let him go so he could know about it. He needed to know. She lightly placed her hand on her stomach, something she always did when she needed comfort for some reason or another.

"You know, it's a nasty habit to bite your nails." Someone stated from above her, it sounded like they were standing right in front of her, looking down at her. They also said it with love, in a joking manner that only people who are close to each other share. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping it was him. It sounded like him, but her nerves were a bit shot at the moment. So she couldn't be sure. She looked up at the persons face and instantly jumped on him. It was him! He was out of jail! She was so happy.

She kissed him, right then and there and then hugged him tightly, looking at her dad behind him; he was smiling that knowing smile of his. She noticed that the cops were looking at them angrily; they knew she was only sixteen, but they also knew there was nothing they could do about it so long as the parents were fine with it.

She wanted to tell him, right there, so she did. She whispered it in his ear, so that no one else could hear the news. The wonderful news. When she was done whispering it, she pulled back and looked at his face. It was glowing with pride.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. She nodded and he hugged her tightly, picking her up, he twirled her around and around and then finally set her back down and put his hands on either side of her face.

"I'm going to be a father." He said, grinning as he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss symbolized a lot more then their love for each other.

Roses Are Red

By Michael A. Brown

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Only one thing is for sure

I am oh so very much in love with you

It doesn't get much better

Me and you together

Through the good times and the bad

Even more great times are to be had

I just can't wait

Till that one very special day

That one that means the most

And oh boy trust me, you will know

Spending out nights together

Every waking moment

Looking over to see you

See you smiling back at me

I can't wait till the day

The day that it all come to life

The day this dream comes to an end

And we are truly together forever


End file.
